The Legend Of Spyro: An Unexpected Alliance
by Suresh0t
Summary: When Shepard, Joker, Grunt and Jacob crash land in avalar will they aide Spyro and Cynder in defeating the Dark Master? A mass effect and the legend of spyro crossover Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Joker whoes attacking us! Commander its the collectors!" Joker yelled. The collector ship charged up its main gun and fired. "multiple hull breaches, weapons offline! Joker the Normandy is lost we need to get on the escape pod! Yeah, okay help me up. I helped Joker up. Hopefully my team made it I sure hope they loades up on the escape shuttle only grunt, and jacob made it. I hit the launch button about 30 seconds later the Normandy was history. "Joker why are falling towards this planet? were caught in its gravity brace for impact! " joker yelled.

I was in the meadow with cynder I loved spending time with her but the war wouldn't allow for moments like this. Only now do we have time after saving warfang. I heard a deafing roar, then a faint boom, something crashed I thought. "Cynder wake up! What is it Spyro? Somthing crashed over near twilight falls we need to check it out! Okay Spyro lets go."

"Joker are you okay? Shepard im hurt" Joker said in , grunt open the pod we need to find help".

Me and cynder flew towards the falls as we neared we saw a giant plume of smoke rising from the wreckage of a pod lookr thing."Cynder do you see anything? Spyro I found a blood trail, someone is hurt! Cynder lets go! I yelled. We followed the trail of blood for about ten minutes until we heard footsteps.

Shepards pov

I know somthing is following my squad, its somthing you just pick up in years of combat. I booted up by sheilds and jacob and grunt gave me a look. "Somthing or someone is following us get ready for combat we need to protect joker!" As the footsteps got louder the creatures came into view.

Spyros pov

I saw what we were following four apes with one terribly hurt. "Cynder these apes are different lets talk first. I..okay Spyro im not sure its a good idea though". Me and cynder stepped into the clearing they were in. Somthing blue came out of one of the apes hand and right at me.

Shepards pov

"Jacob no!" I yelled but the purple creature took the full on biotic throw. The purple creature hit a tree hard. "Spyro!" the other creature yelled."Jacob I did not say attack they can help us! "I yelled. I ran over to the purple creature and immediatly the black creature stood up and growled. "Woah steady now im going to help him." The creature did not respond but allowed me to help him. This poor creature was severely injured. " He is hurt bad what are you guys and what are your names? We are dragons im cynder he is spyro please just save him. Is there a city nearby? Ill take you to warfang, thank you cynder.

I carried spyro to warfang and grunt carried joker by dawn we were at the city gates.

Spyros pov

Pain thats all I felt my eyes opened and I screamed in pain. I heard a voice say "Your going to be okay". I opened my eyes and saw I was being carried. "Wheres cynder? She is at the infirmary getting a doctor prepared to help you. A darker ape strode up to me and rubbed my head."Im sorry I hit you I was scared, my name is jacob who are you. Im... Spyro". I screamed again as more pain overtook my body. "Alright heres the infirmary". Said the ape carrying me. He layed me on a infirmary bed I said thanks as I was rolled away.

A week later

Spyros pov

I limped to the apes hospital room and pushed the door in. "Hello, who are you guys? I said as all eyes turned on to me.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Shows Its Self

Shepards pov

"My name is commander Shepard, you already know Jacob, and the krogan is Grunt. How do you feel? Well besides my broken ribs and broken leg, im doing fine" Spyro said. "Well im sorry for your injuries Spyro". "Its okay, ill live". Suddenly Jacob spoke up "Im sorry Spyro." "Its okay Jacob, I know you were scared its a natural thing." With that Spyro hopped up and padded out of the infirmary room. "I think we made new allies today" Shepard said.

Spyros pov

I limped painfully back to my room were I found Cynder waiting for me." Hey Spyro, hey Cynder. So how do you feel?" she asked me. " I feel better knowing that your here" I said. "Spyro, did you just make a move on me?" she giggled. I held my breath hoping I did not say anything wrong. " Cynder I t-th-think im in love with you, when im around you make my day Cynder. What im saying Cynder is I love you". Silence lasted for minutes until Cynder broke it. "Spyro, get over here and kiss me you big purple lump". I hesitantly stepped foward and we stared into each others eyes for what lasted for an eternity. We pushed our muzzles together in our first kiss ever. This kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and it was a deep, passionate, kiss. We broke the kiss and stared at each other."I love you Cynder, Oh Spyro I love you too".

Shepards pov

Well today was the day we were supposed to meet the guardians.I had my standard N7 armour on and revenant machine gun. Me, Grunt, and Jacob walked to the temple in silence. As we arrived we noticed a note on the door to the temple

_Strangers,go to spyros roomon the second floor we will meet you there. Sincerely _

_The Guardians_

We walked into the temple and noticed a lonh corridor with doore on both sides. We walked until we came to a door that said "Spyro's room". I opened the door and noticed Cynder and Spyro on the same cushion like bed. I notice Spyro lift his head and let out a lound yawn. "Oh Shepard, I thought you were supposed to meet the Guardians? . I was but they told us to come here, how do you feel? Well my ribs and leg feel a lot better since im a purple dragon, I heal very rapidly. Glad to hear it Spyro".I felt as if I shouldn't ask but I said it anyways "What makes a purple dragon so special? Well while only most dragons can only master one element, purple dragons can control all four, only one purple dragon is borne once every ten generations.

Spyros pov

I glanced over to my door and saw my mentor and the three other guardiansstep into my room. "Good morning Ignitus, Good morning young dragon, I see you enjoyed Cynder company last night?". I blushed a deep shade of red " Yes Ignitus I did". I gently nudged Cynder to wake up. "Cynder its time to wake up the guardians are here. Okay, okay im up " Cynder said groggy.

Shepards pov

"My name is commander Shepard Alliance navy, I have no way off this world my ship was destroyed in a suprise attack. " Well us guardians are in quite a predicament, we are in need of dire assistance, you see our race is at war with a dragon named Malefor, he wields dark magic and is extremely dangerous. If it was not for Spyro and Cynder's efforts warfang would have been lost only two weeks ago". "So you're asking for my help?" I said.

"indeed we are Commander. Well consider us your allies we will assist in any way we possibly can". "This is great news thank you very much indeed we are in your debt".

Spyros pov

"Spyro please show our guests around Warfang please. Consider it done Ignitus.". Follow me Shepard. " We walked around warfang for a good two hours. Something pounded into my side and knocked me off my feet. My attackers scales were red and instantlr my attacker was laughing. " Flame its good to see you. You to Spyro. Who are these um... People?. Oh this is Shepard, Jacob, and Grunt. Ah, I see." Flame said. "Flame do I do I not get a hello too?.Cynder its good to see you too."Flame said . Suddenly a voice piped up.

"Cynder my darling, there you are!" A large green dragon only known as Ghast came over, I hate him so much. "Cynder forget that purple freak come to a real dragon". My anger was welling up, starting to blur my vision. "Ghast go away, I dont like you!"

Ghast grabbed Cynder she slapped him hard leaving three clean gashed across his cheek.

"You bitch".Ghast roared as he Slashed Cynder across the face. I lost control anger filled my body and I charged at Ghast.

Shepards pov

Ghast tried advancing on Cynder and I stepped in front on him

"Dont try it". I said with weapon raised.

"Out of my damn way Cynder is my bitch now."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw somthing black launch itself at Ghast. " Get him off me!" Ghast yelled I lookedl closer and realised it was Spyro.

"Oh no" Cynder exclaimed " Spyro stop your killing him! Dont do this!" Spyro did not slow down he was bloodthirsty and ready to kill Ghast.

I had no choice I tackeld Spyro off Ghast and would not let him up. My kinetic barrier were holding Spyros attacks off. "Grunt get Ghast out of here maybe it will calm Spyro down!" I yelled. "On it Shepard"Grunt yelled. Slowly but surly Spyro purple color came back to him. He gazed into my eyes sadness filled them as he fled off into the night.

"Ill will tell you about what happened later but im going to find Spyro he needs my help right now." Cynder sadlt said.

Spyros pov

Im a monster, thats how I felt I nealy killed Ghast. "Spyro..." it was Cynders voice. "Cynder... im so sorry I-I lost control". I cried now for what I did. "Spyro that was not you, your dark side came out you cant control that, whatever it means to you im here for you."Cynder nuzzled me and said "Lets go back to the temple. Okay." I said . We left the dark alleyway with our tails entertwined as we walked towar the temple

(A/N) tell me what you think please rate and review

Sureshot

"


	3. Chapter 3 The Push On Avalar

Spyros's pov

Me and Cynder walked through the night, I still couldn't belive that I almost killed Ghast. Me and Cynder arrived at the temple as we walked in the great oak door and up to my room we noticed Shepard sitting outside my door. "So Spyro what happened earlier today, why did you almost kill Ghast."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I went to speak but Cynder beat me too it. "Three years ago Spyro was following me to a very evil place known as Well Of Souls. It was there that he fought Gaul and got walked into a beam of pure darkness, he absorb this darkness and killed Gaul, this side only comes out when he gets very angry or upset, but rest assured if this side does come out again. Know that this is not him it's like a counterpart of him, he cant control it he is blinded by anger and darkness."

" I see well, I hope this dosent affect you by tomorrow because the guardians informed me we are taking back all of the land that Malefor has taken." Shepard bent down and looked me with sympathy, " I know you will be ready Spyro, just put it behind you, I too have also made bad descions that have… lets say haunted me."

A sad look came over the Commanders eyes as he got up and left.

Shepards pov

I cant get Ashley out of my head leaving her to die on Vrmire just killed me. I pushed this thought away as I walked back towards Spyro's room to get some rest.

Morning came and with that the first push on the dark master I geard up and got ready. "This should be a good fight, Shepard." Grunt said.

"Just remember who your allies are Grunt." With that being said I walked out of Spyro's room I noticed the purple dragon looking a lot more lively than last night. "Hey Spyro wheres Cynder?"

"Oh shes getting our armour, our first push is The Valley of Avalar, rumors I've heard is that Malefor is making siege towers to help take Warfang." I saw Cynder approach with brown sack with Spyro and Cynders armour. " Shepard do you need armour yours look protecting against physical attacks but what about magic?" Cynder questioned.

I fired up my kinetic barriers and saw a look of awe fly across their face. "Spyro shoot me with a fireball."

"Okay I don't think this is a good idea." Spyro said. He charged up his fireball and let it fly at me.

As the smoke cleared they saw me unscathed. "This barrier protects me from anything that moves it bounces the projectile away from me to protect me, but they can only take so much heat. If they use too much energy my barrier will fall, but it recharges after not taking any fire for a good ten seconds then im good."

"I think its time to go now the strike force is gathering at the main gate." Spyro said . We quickly reached the gate and I found Grunt and Jacob up front. "Be careful guys" I said over the radio.

"Right Shepard" Grunt said.

" Yes sir" Jacob said.

Spyros pov

I saw my mentor Ignitus followed by Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer.

"Friends we gather here today to start our march towards an era of peace. For to long we have been fighting and raging war. Malefor has caused all of us pain but we will prevail in this perilous war. Now lets go and take back the lands that are rightfully ours!" My mentor ended his speech with flare.

The great iron gates of Warfang pushed open and the march towards avalar began. We took the forbidden Passage the shortest way to the valley, we were in Malefors territory now.

Shepards pov

I got myself prepared for battle as light filtered through the end of passage we were heading through. Our strike force wasn't big in size but consisted of the most elite fighters in all of warfang. "Hold up enemy patrol ahead". I said

"The rest of you stay here me, Spyro, Cynder,Flame,Grunt,and Jacob will clear the towers the rest of you hold this tunnel we cant afford to lose it." I said.

My squad split off, we came upon the enemy patrol.

"Orks, there tough but not invincible." Spyro whisperd.

Without warning I open fire upon them with my revenant machine gun. They fell to the ground in pool of blood.

"Lets keep moving" I said.

We came upon the first to siege towers two paths split up to either of them.

"Spyro you Cynder and Grunt go to the left. Me Jacob and Flame got the right."

"Okay Shepard, good luck."

"You too Spyro."

Spyros pov

We came upon the siege tower on the left Orks and Grublins guarded the tower up an down.

"Lets go." Grunt said. With a vicious war cry Grunt charged into the middle of the crowed and dissapeard. Many Orks met there demise as Grunt ascended upon them.

A group of orks back from patrol spotted me and Cynder and charged.

"Cynder lets do this. Im with you Spyro". With that we whriled into an abyss of fighting.

The first ork I saw he swung at me, I dodged his attack and penned him down. That's when I sunk my teeth into his throat and the body go limp.

Cynder was attacking with the ferocity. A ork tried to knock her off her feet with his axe but she nimbly dodge to the side and slit his throat with her tailblade.

"Cynder theres only two left" I yelled

I charged up a fireball and fired it at one of the last two orks.

The ork screamed in agony as his body ignited into a torrent of flames, he soon fell to the ground his skinned charred black, theres was no doubt he was dead.

Cynder pouncned on the last ork and ripped his throat out her face covered in a mist of red as the orks blood sprayed everywhere. We made our way up the tower to find a pile of orks at the feet of Grunt.

"About time you to showed up help me destroy this tower."

Grunt placed a device of some sort in the main chamber of the siege tower.

"This towers going to blow up we need to leave now, so move your ass if you don't want to die!" Grunt yelled.

Me and Cynder flew as fast as we could to get off the tower. We landed a safe distance away from the tower, and Grunt caught up to us.

"Three, Two, and One." Boom the tower ignited into a torrent of flames .

Shepards pov

I saw the tower on the left crumble down. "Okay Flame, Jacob guard the door while I place the demolition charges."

More orks made themselves known as there battle cry rent the air.

"We're all set lets go!"

We ran down the side of the siege tower orks hot on our tails. I turn around and through up a singularity and suspend all the orks in the air.

Ten second left we reached our safe distance just in time to turn around and watch the tower explode as my squad of six cheered a battle cry of victory.

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I promise the action will take sort of an incline now that I got the first two chapters out of the way. Please review constructive criticism is accepted because as a writer I know what I need to work on anyway thanks for reading.

Sureshot


	4. Chapter 4 A Short Lived Victory

(A/N) I have realized that my spelling and grammar has not been the greatest these last three chapters. I'm going to improve on this for easier reading that's all please review (I'm not trying to force you) enjoy chapter four.

Spyros pov

I saw the other siege tower crumble to the ground. "Way to go Shepard" Grunt said. I met up with Flame, Shepard, and Jacob.

"How many more siege towers are there Spyro?"

"The guardians had told me five so we split up two more times and take on the last one as a unit." I said.

"That's sounds like a plan the other two siege towers are up ahead same groups, let's go!" Shepard said.

Me, Cynder, and Grunt snuck by most of the ork patrols. Finally, after about an hour of sneaking our target came into sight. This tower, unlike the last one, was heavily guarded.

"Alright, let's all work together on this tower, no lone wolf on this one" Grunt said.

We charged the first ork unit we saw. Grunt aimed his weapon at an ork and fired, his head exploded as brain matter showered the tower floor. An ork tried to hit me with his axe I rolled to the side and tripped him up with my tail. I swiftly disposed of him with my tail blade. Cynder was having trouble with her ork she tried to hit him with her tail but the ork laughed and shooed her attack away like a fly. I charged over and caught the ork by surprise and hit him with ice to slow him down. "Cynder! Attack him in unison!" We both attacked the now defenseless ork. The ork went down in a cry of pain as Cynder stabbed her tail blade through the orks neck.

We made our way up the siege tower to the center chamber.

"Alright, same as before ill set the charge and we run like hell." Grunt said.

Shepard's pov

Our tower was heavily guarded, we made slow progress but we still advanced forward. Flame was being double teamed by two orks. Flame quickly disposed of one ork, but did not see the other.

"Flame no!" I yelled

The ork brought his axe down upon Flames side and all I heard was a scream of pain.

Jacobs's pov

I saw Flame go down, I wasn't going to let him die here he was too young. I ran over to the ork that was about to give Flame his final blow and shot him with my shotgun, point blank.

"J-J-Jacob?" Flames' breathing was labored. "I'm getting you out of here Flame."

I dragged the defenseless dragon over to a safe spot.

"Let me see how bad it is Flame, okay?" With a painful groan, Flame rolled over to reveal a deep cleave in his side.

"Here, I have medi-gel it should help." I turned on my Omni-tool and started to spread the medical salve onto Flames wound. Very slowly the wound started to close up, one of the many benefits of medi-gel.

"Are you feeling better Flame?"

"Yeah, I am actually, thanks Jacob.

"Stay here, the wound may have closed up but it can still reopen, you need to rest you should be safe here."

Flame nodded and I went to rejoin Shepard in the fight.

Shepard's pov

The orks proved to be dumbfounded when it came to biotics. I saw Jacob run back up the ramp.

"How's Flame?" I asked.

"He'll live the medi-gel closed up his wound."

Me and Jacob made our way up to the main chamber, an explosion shook our tower as the tower Spyro was responsible for fell to the ground.

"Jacob cover me while I plant these charges!"

"I got your back Shepard."

"Alright charges planted let's get Flame and get the hell off this tower."

We made our way back down the tower and I saw Flame under a tree lying on his side. He jumped a little when I scooped him up and safely got away from the tower.

"Thanks Shepard and thank you Jacob for healing my wound."

"No problem bud, I couldn't let you die" Jacob stated.

"Next time i'll save your life if you let me" Flame joked.

Spyro's pov

We made our way back to Shepard, I noticed Flame hunched over in pain.

"Flame! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Spyro thanks to Jacob."

I walked over to Jacob and gave him a friendly nuzzle. "Thanks for saving him, he's a good friend of mine."

"No problem Spyro" Jacob said.

The only thing that stood between us and victory was the lead siege tower bigger the biggest of the five.

"This last siege tower won't be easy to take down, we need to place charges on the main deck and the central chamber." Shepard said.

"I'll go with Shepard, Cynder you and Grunt go together".

Me and Shepard headed to the central chamber to plant the charges. Something wasn't right we encounted no resistance on the way to the chamber.

"Shepard, something's not right, we would have encountered resistance by now."

" I feel it to be prepared for an ambush." Shepard said.

We made it to the central chamber and planted the charges. We heard a war cry and a shitload wyverns heading right for us.

Cynders pov

I heard a loud war cry "I hope Spyro will be okay" I thought to myself,

"Alright demolition charges are planted we need to wait for Shepard now."

"I think they ran into trouble, should we go help?"

"No, Shepard is a great warrior don't worry Spyro will be okay." Grunt said with a grin.

I blushed when he said this, were our feelings for each other that obvious? "Who cares" I thought. Sure enough Grunt was right, Spyro and Shepard came running out and said "Get back to Flame and Jacob now this tower is going to go down!" Shepard yelled.

Spyro's pov

I was running fast trying to escape the horde of wyverns behind me. BOOM! I look back in time to see the tower crumble down to the ground. At this point the wyverns had retreated. We returned to Flame and Jacob and Shepard proudly stated "Mission accomplished good work." I smiled happily as we just took back a large piece of our old territory, surely Malefor will not be happy that his platoon of siege towers was destroyed.

Malefors pov

I felt it the purple whelping fell right into my trap now Warfang was left utterly defenseless. Right now my armies are massing outside the gate ready to take the fight to the dragons.

Joker's pov

My injuries were not as bad now, still I hurt. "The Normandy's wreckage should be nearby I thought. I turned on my Omni-tool to see if I could get an ID on the ships transponder. Sure enough I found it not too far from the wrecked pod in fact if I could scavenge the Normandy's weapons, technology and research data maybe it could give us an edge in this war. I heard a faint boom a horn sounded the moles in the infirmary scurried out and all I heard was "Enemies at the gate!" I opened my Omni-tool and hailed Shepard.

Shepard's pov

My Omni-tool started to blink I opened up the radio and it was Joker

"Commander, um, we have enemies at the gate trying to get in, and I found the Normandy's wreckage maybe I could scavenge some technology that could give us an edge?

"That's a good thought Joker, but we can't get to the ship if the city is under attack."

"I will go Shepard, I'll bring back whatever I can" Jacob said

"You will need help". I said.

"I will go with him Shepard." Spyro said.

"Everyone else get to Warfang to defend the city!" Shepard yelled

Spyros pov

I walked up to Cynder and said "I will see you soon, be safe." I pressed my muzzle against hers and gave her quick kiss "I love you Cynder, I love you too Spyro." Me and Jacob walked towards Twilight falls and I gave Cynder one last loving glance.

(A/N) Well this should be a good chapter I went over three times so if there are any mistakes I did not catch I'm sorry I'm still learning. Please review

Sureshot


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Sorry for the heinous update for this story it is no longer on hold. So heres chapter five

Spyros Pov

As me and Jacob broke off too find the Normandy, Cynder, Grunt and Shepard went to Warfang to repel the invasion. Soon enough, Twilight Falls came into view, right in the middle was a heap medal.

"Home, sweet home, lets see what we can salvage. " Jacob said as he advanced towards the wreckage.

I walked towards the wreckage in hopes of finding and edge against Malefor.

"If you find anything Spyro, call for me alright? " Jacob said.

"I will Jacob" I said.

I walked through the wreckage of this highly advanced ship. Something caught my eye, a wrist bracer of some sort was protruding under some debris.

"Jacob! I've found something! "I yelled.

I heard Jacob run up a flight of stairs as he approached me.

"What did you find?" He asked

I showed him the wrist bracer looking device in the debris. Jacob picked up the device and examined it closely.

"Its a kinetic barrier, nice work." Jacob said.

"Precisely, ."

I jumped this voice seemed to come out of no where.

"EDI, you're still operational? " Jacob asked.

"Yes, but in only parts of the ship. I also bear good news." EDI said.

"And what would that be?" Jacob asked.

"The quantum entanglement particle in this ship is still operational, I can hail the illusive Man to send the copy of the new Normandy.

"You mean the Illusive Man made two Normady SR2's?" Jacob asked bewildered.

"Precisely" said EDI.

"What about the crew, did they survive? "

"Based on available data, all life pods havr been used, there were no team casualties so Shepard will be pleased to hear his squad is safe.".

I stood there watching Jacob talk to EDI, although you couldn't see EDI.

"Let me contact Shepard and ask him if he wants to contact the Illusive Man." Jacob said.

Shepards Pov

If any battle came close to the severity of this one, it was the skyllian blitz. Most of the Grublims and Orcs that came my way were mowed down by my bioticd or my revenant machine gun.

Citizens were running, dragons were combating the foes it was an all out warzone.

A young dragon, maybe a year younger than Spyro, was about to finish off a frozen orc. Another orc was sneaking up behind her little to her.

No, he wasn't going to fall hands to this orc.

I pulled out my sniper rifle and put the crosshairs on the advancing orcs head.

Boom! The sniper rifles shot met the cranium of the orc.

The young dragon quickly turned around to find the headless orc behind him.

I walked up to the young dragon and crouched down.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Just some scratches, nothing really major." the dragon replied.

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Ziro, im a shadow dragon."

Ziro stiffend, I looked behind me and saw Cynder.

"Hey, C-Cynder." Ziro said shakingly.

"Hey Ziro". Cnyder said.

Ziro seemed he liked Cynder but a fear shone in his eyes.

"Ziro, please don't be afraid of me, to this day, im not proud of what I have done." Cynder said.

"You can take my word Ziro, she has helped me weaken Malefors army, you can trust her." I said.

Ziro seemed to accept these words and lightend up.

"Ziro, do you want to help us secure the front gate?"

" I would love to get revenge on these bastards." Ziro said.

My Omni-Tool started to blink, no doubt it was Jacob.

"Jacob what have you found."

"Shepard, we have some news, EDI is online and can hail the Illusive Man."

"Does he have a Ship to send us?" I questioned.

"EDI is saying that theres asecond Normandy SR2, if we hail the Illusive Man, then he will send it." Jacob said

This was good news, if we have the Normandy, this war mighy as well be ours, then we can finish ours.

"Jacob, send the Illusive Man our location."

"Yessir" Jacob said.

Spyros Pov

"EDI lets send this message." Jacob said.

"Certainly , please step onto the platform. "

I watched as a wall of orange appeared around Jacob, there technology was absolutely amazing. I listened in on Jacob conversation with the Illusive Man.

"Yes sir we crashed landed, can you send us the other Normandy. "

"I will sent the Normandy as soon as you finish whatever it is your doing, you need to take the fight the the collectors, there still abducting humans if you forgot."

"No sir ill tell Shepard"

"Also tell him his team is alive and well on the Citadel."

"Will do"

Jacob stepped out of the quantum device and we continued to salvage the ship.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

I heard him run over as he looked at what I found.

"Thanix Cannon, this will decimate Malefors forces" Jacob said.

This seemed to be all that we could find of value besides something called thermal clips but we left soon after we found the Thanix Cannon.

"I think it is about time we went to Warfang and showed Malefors goons are new toy" Jacob said.

"Yes lets not keep them waiting for long" I said.

Shepards pov

So there was a copy of the new Normandy, cant helo but saying that the Illusive Man was smart to do it.

The gate came into view a large green Troll guarded the open gate.

"Grunt, me and you will charge him head on, Cynder and Ziro, flank hid sides and his back" I said.

Me and Grunt leaped out of cover and charged at the massive troll.

I held down the trigger on my revenat as the deadly slugs hit the troll repeatedly. Grunt managed to get up close and do what a krogan does best, harm.

Cynder and Ziro kept lighting the trolls back on fire with shadow fire.

The troll couldn't stand the constant abuse and with a painful howl it toppled over and died.

"Nice work, lets get this gate shut before more anything can get back in."

We closed the heavy gate back in place and the lava lockes slowly held the gate in place.

"Outstanding, out fucking standing, team." I said.

Suddenly, the ground trembled, and out of the earth came a creature so massive the ground shook with every step its spidery legs took.

Spyros pov

The exit to the Forbidden passage came into sight, a distany roaring that sounded all to familer caught my ear. As the exit slid open I saw the same creature that had tried to kill me and Cynder weeks ago, the golem

(A/N)

So this chapter was mainly spyro and jacob but I couldn't leave shep out. I have had some ideas with this story but I would love to hear yours. Please feel free to review and stay tuned for the next chapter

Suresh0t


	6. Chapter 6

Spyros Pov

As we exited the forbidden passage, I saw the golem that tried to kill Cynder and me in the catacombs.

"The golem is attacking Warfang, we must hurry Jacob!" I yelled.

"Lets get going then, that thing is tearing up the city."

We started to run towards Warfang, careful not to drop anything we salvaged from the Normandy.

"Are you sure this cannon thing will work? I mean it looks broken to me." I said.

"I'm sure me and Joker can fix the Thanix cannon it will just take some time."

With my faith in Joker and Jacob, I pushed the doubt in my mind out of my head.

The back gate of Warfang started to get closer. Soon, the gates loomed over me and Jacob and we rushed in. The infirmary came into view and we left our salvage outside.

"Joker! We managed to get some kinetic barrier tech and the main gun to the Normandy, think you can fix it?" Jacob asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can, if it's not too badly damaged. Lets go take a look." Joker said.

Outside the infirmary, Joker examined the Normandy's main gun.

"Its not badly damaged, go help Shepard repel the invasion, ill have it fixed in an hour tops."

"Thanks Joker" Jacob said.

Shepards Pov

"Take cover" I yelled.

The large stone creature loomed over us, intent on destroying the city.

"Shepard!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob good to se you, what did you find!" I yelled

"Thanix cannon sir, Jokers repairing it now!"

An idea popped into my head, use the thanix cannon against the giant creature.

"All right, Grunt, me and you are going to head back to the infirmary, we need to pick up the thanix cannon and mount it. Cynder, Spyro, Jacob, and Ziro hold the creature off till me and Grunt can mount the cannon."

Everybody agreed on my plan, so me and Grunt left the fight.

"Shepard, you know I don't like to leave fights." Grunt said.

"Don't worry Grunt, ill let you shoot the cannon".

The infirmary soon came into view and outside was a busy Joker. The cannon looked operational, but Joker still worked on it.

"How's it coming Joker?" I asked

"The cannon itself can fire, but the mass effect field is a little unstable, give me five minutes and it will be done." Joker asked

"All right five minutes" I said.

Joker worked fast, he quickly found the problem and fixed it within three minutes.

"All done Shepard, she's all yours." Joker said

"Good work Joker thanks." I said

Me and Grunt looked for a building with the clearest view. The building in front of the infirmary had a good view, so me and Grunt mounted the thanix cannon there.

Spyros pov

The golem attacked viciously, it was hell bent of destroying the city. Our combined attacks did little to hurt it, but we were just buying Shepard time to mount the cannon. The golem was swatting at us like flies, it was getting tiring to dodge his giant hand.

"Cynder look out!" I yelled

Cynder looked at me and dodged, but she dodged too late and was swatted out of the sky and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Cynder!" I yelled

I swooped down to the ground where Jacob was dragging Cynder to safety.

"Is-Is she alright" I asked shakily.

"She is living but I'm not a doctor, best thing I can do is give her medi-gel."

I nodded at Jacob and he proceeded to put the clear slime onto Cynder.

"My omni-tool is saying her vitals are getting better so that's good news." Jacob said.

A loud grunt was heard from both me and Jacob, it could have only come from Cynder.

"Cynder! Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine Spyro, just a little shaken, whatever this goop is, it works just as good as the red crystals for our wounds." Cynder said.

A loud beep came from Jacobs's wrist he opened his omni-tool and Shepards voice was clear as day.

"Get away from the golem, Grunt is about to fire!" Shepard warned.

Jacob gave the signal and Ziro broke off from assaulting the golem.

A loud bang rung across the city as a blue beam of light hit the golem. The golem staggered, it couldn't handle the sheer power of this cannon. After about thirty seconds of repeated hits, the golem fell to the ground with a giant hole in its chest.

Shepards pov

The golem fell, Warfang was now safe from Malefors forces and we could continue our onslaught towards him.

"Nice shooting Grunt, go tell everyone to meet in the infirmary I have to ask Spyro and Cynder something."

"Will do Shepard" Grunt said.

I walked back towards the infirmary, Spyro and Cynder would be perfect for the suicide mission, but he wasn't sure they would accept his offer. Jacob had said the Illusive Man was sending another Normandy to us, so that mean we have to complete our mission, Earth was still at risk to the Collectors.

After about and hour of waiting the battle group returned with minor cuts and bruises and I motioned them over to the mole break room and shut the door.

"Now Ziro, Spyro, and Cynder I know you are still at war and I have no right to ask you but I need help with completing to protect my world, a race controlled by sentient machines called the reapers, are abducting humans for a reason we don't know. The reapers are responsible for cleansing the galaxy of all life every 50,000 years. As we speak, my leader is sending me a duplicate Normandy, this will allow us to defeat Malefor quickly and save your world from further destruction, but I don't know about the reapers."

"I accept Shepard, you are helping us save my world then I will help you save Earth, I will not stand by and watch your race suffer. I will fight for you" Spyro said.

"I'm with Spyro, sooner or later the fight will come here, if we can help delay it then by all means" Cynder said.

"Ill go too, sounds like you're going to need all the help you can get Shepard." Ziro said.

I stood there in awe, these three young dragons are giving up every thing to come help me bring down the collectors.

"Thank you all, you don't know how much this means to me and Earth." I said.

"Commander, the Illusive man also told me every one else made it out of the old Normandy, Garrus,Tali,Miranda,Mordin,Leigon,Jack,Samara, and Thane all made it, they are on the Citadel waiting for us." Jacob said.

So my team was alive after all, now with the addition of these three young dragons, the Collectors did not stand a chance.

"Once, our battle is done here, we will head to the Citadel and pick up the crew, then we will make preparations to go through the Omega four Relay." I said.

"What are the chances of survival?" Spyro asked.

"The mission has been dubbed the "Suicide Mission" so the odds are suicidal, so be prepared for the worst" I said grimly.

Spyro let the words sink in for a bit before a determined look appeared in his eyes.

"I'm willing to give up my life to save Avalar, so im not afraid." Spyro said courageously.

My omni-tool started to blink, it was a message from Cerberus, no doubt it was the Illusive man.

"Illusive man, im sorry about the old Normandy. The collectors got us by surprise again, but I've acquired three new assets, they are as deadly as me all three of them."

"We made two Normandy's for a reason Shepard, we knew the Collectors were watching you, but we didn't suspect another attack. As for the assets, let me see them." The Illusive man said.

I crouched down and put the omni-tool's camera in front of Ziro,Spyro, and Cynder. They stood silently in front of the camera as the Illusive man eyed them over.

"Dragons I presume, we have little data on your kind, you are quite a hard race to find, but if Shepard trusts you, then you are friends to me, so welcome to Cerberus." The Illusive man said.

"Were honored to meet you and accept your welcome, sooner or later, the reapers wil come to our planet, I wont wait till the reapers are on the march to do something about it." Spyro said.

"That's noble of you, could you please tell me your names." The Illusive Man asked.

"Sure, I'm Spyro, that's Cynder, and finally that's Ziro." Spyro said.

"Its nice to meet you Spyro and I look forward to working with you, but I seem to be busy right now so ill let you go. Shepard."

With a click of a button the Illusive man left the screen. A loud roar frightened the moles of the city, but I knew instantly what it was.

"The Normandy's here lets go!"

I started to sprint I occasionally heard Joker's "wait for me" as I ran towards the Normandy.

Sure enough sitting outside the city, was the exact replica of the Normandy SR2.

"Commander, it's good to be home, again." Joker said.

"It sure is Joker" I said.

Spyros Pov

I watched as the side of the Normandy open. Hesitantly, I stepped forwards into the ship.

"Don't be afraid Spyro, it won't hurt you."

With Cynder and Ziro right behind me and Shepard in front of me, we boarded the ship we would be calling home for a while.

"Come on ill show you where you guys will be staying." Shepard said.

We walked into a big room that said Combat Information Center, in the middle was a projection of the Normandy behind it was something Shepard called the galaxy map.

"Here let's get on the elevator, you will be on floor three, the crew deck." Shepard said.

"Your room is the door on the far right, next to life support, if you need anything ask me, alright?" Shepard said.

" Sure thing Shepard." I said.

All of us walked in silence towards our new room, as the door opened, amazement rippled through all of us. The room had a giant window in the middle of it, two beds on the left, and a long shelf with an assortment of drinks.

"This is amazing'" I said out loud.

"I like it too, Spyro" Cynder said.

Hunger made itself known, I hadn't eaten since we salvaged the Normandy.

I soon caught up with Shepard to see if he had any food.

"Hey Shepard, do you have any food?" I asked

"Sure the kitchen is in the room next to the med-bay, make yourselves at home." Shepard said.

I went back to our room and motioned for Cynder and Ziro to follow me. We made our way to kitchen and opened up a random cabinet, inside there was a box that said rations, and we drug that box back to our room and ate the food we found inside.

Soon, exhaustion came to creep over me I crawled into bed next to Cynder and planted a kiss on her cheek and told her good night. I snuggled in next to Cynder and soon sleep fell over me like a black tide.

(A/N) Yay I updated this story quick! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as always. Please feel free to review I would love to have some feedback on how the story is so far. Thanks for reading!

SureSh0t


End file.
